


it’s a hundred to one (I’m in love)

by djchika



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Because Bucky loved to dance and Steve loved to watch him.





	it’s a hundred to one (I’m in love)

**Author's Note:**

> A (n incredibly late) gift for @buckmesideways22 who requested for 1940′s Stucky

When Steve was six, bundled up in too big clothes that still somehow let the cold in, his mama brought him to Prospect Park and taught him how to skate. He remembered the ice. Perfectly smooth, inviting in its perfection. Steve quickly learned how hard and unforgiving it could be as he slipped and fell more than skated.

“We stand up,” Sarah had reminded him as she kissed away his bruises, “no matter how many times we fall.”

It had been a perfect afternoon. When they had their fill of skating, they sat on a bench, sharing hot cocoa as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, painting it with hues of purple and pink.

Steve remembered holding the warm cup in his hands, watching rapt, as a girl who was probably no more than ten or eleven flew across the frozen lake. Arms thrown wide, scarf trailing behind her. She leapt a distance he didn’t think possible and Steve’s breath caught in his chest like a fluttering butterfly. He didn’t breath again until she landed on one foot, featherlight. As if the ice had gone against its nature to cushion her fall.

Watching Bucky on the dance floor now, Steve felt the same tightness in his chest, accompanied with an explosion of longing. Bucky moved like the wild, brassy beat was playing solely for him. Twisting and turning with a frenetic energy that was still somehow infused with a grace Steve could only hope to possess.

Bucky was the girl on the ice. He was the ice himself. His partner merely the scarf in the wind.

Her loose skirt billowed around them as they danced, their feet a study in synchronicity. Bucky let the girl spin away from him and then pulled her back again, dipping her as she landed in his arms. She laughed as he righted them, clutching his shoulders as she caught her breath.

Bucky’s lips curved into a smile, but it was Steve’s eyes he found, hinting at a secret meant only for him.

Steve’s lungs released the breath he was holding. The longing in his chest simmering into a comforting warmth. He returned the smile with a smaller one. Too small for anyone but Bucky to see.

Their lives were built on secrets. Whispers and stolen kisses. Slow dancing in the kitchen when Bucky could talk him into it. Going out to dance halls, no longer pretending to be on dates so they could slip out unnoticed. Because Bucky loved to dance and Steve loved to watch him.

“We stand up,” Sarah had once told him, “no matter how many times we fall.”

Steve wondered what his mama would say if she knew that with Bucky, he had welcomed the fall.

Less than a minute later Bucky made his way back to the table. His cheeks pink as the sunset on that perfect afternoon. “Ready to go home?”

His mama had also once said, “Nothing wrong with a heart so big you’re able to love anyone.”

Steve didn’t think his heart was made for anyone, but he knew it was made for Bucky.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and DW at dchika
> 
> twitter and instagram at djchika_


End file.
